Finally
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Ben and Tory! Read to find out, cause I'm not giving away any surprises!  P T for saying Damn
1. Chapter 1

Finally

**A/N: I'm not going to write any mysteries for Virals. Everytime I publish a story for Virals, I just want you to know, it's going to be a sappy love story for Ben and Tory. I think we should name them Tery or Bery or maybe even Teny... I don't know.**

Tory's POV (of course)

Running 40 miles per hour is hard work. I'm a Viral which makes it a little easier but I was sweaty and tired. I was also at least 17 miles away from my house.

"I don't know if she wants to." I heard suddenly. I screeched to a halt. Was that Ben?

"Just ask her." I heard Hi say back.

Where was that coming from? I looked around frantically, not even listening to them talk anymore. Where were they?

"Let's just go." Ben grumbled.

"First, you have to text Tory." Hi said, sounding excited.

"For what?" I could practically see his eyes bugging out of his skull.

"Text her, and tell her to meet you at the bunker."

"NO! I'm not asking her out."

"Your a wimp!"

"No, I'm not. I just don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Well, she obviously likes you."

"So?"

"So? So? SO... ASK HER OUT!" Hi screamed.

I followed their voices as they argued, into a small clearing. Ben and Hi were sitting on tree stumps. Ben had his back to me, but Hi spotted me immediately and smirked.

Ben wasn't looking at Hi so he didn't know I was there. Ben looked nervous.

"Do you like her?" Hi asked Ben while still smirking at me.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Well, I forgot."

"Ugh. Yes, I like her. A lot..."

"You do?" I blurted out without thinking. Why was I so stupid? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

Ben stood up and spun around. "Tory? Hey, what's up? What are you doing here?"

"Just you know, running. Being a Viral does have it's perks you know." I said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, well I should go and let you two talk." He said running away.

"Damn it. That guy needs a beat down." Ben muttered.

"So..."

"So... how did you find us?"

"I was out running. I heard you and Hi talking, I followed your voices and yeah well... you know the rest." I said looking down.

"So you heard me say I like you?"

"It's actually not the first time, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"So what were you gonna ask me?" I said smirking at him.

He kinda sputtered a bit before coming over to me and grabbing my hand. "Will you go out with me?"

I stared at him, shocked. Did he just ask me out? I must be dreaming. "Like on a date, or boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Either one." He said, shrugging.

"Yes, to both!" I said, grinning at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I don't know. But I have been completely worried over nothing?"

I laughed. "Pretty much."

"You are too much, Tory Brennan."

"That makes two of us, Ben Blue."

His lips crashed mine for a few minutes until we heard, "FINALLY!"

We looked over to see Hi with his hands in the air and standing on one of the tree trunks.

I blushed and laughed, "Yeah, Blue. It's about time."

"Shut up, Brennan."

"Hey, that's no way to treat your _girlfriend_." Hi teased.

"You were spying on us this whole time, weren't you?" Ben demanded.

"Yup. And it's about time this happened. This should've happened WEEKS ago." Hi said throwing his hands up in the air again.

"Whatever." I said before kissing Ben again. His lips were soft and he was a GREAT kisser.

Hi whistled behind us and took a picture. I pulled away, aggravated. He better not post that on Facebook or IFollow.

"If you put that on the internet, I swear to God I will murder you and make it look like a bloody accident." I snapped at him.

"Chill, I'm just sending it to Shelton."

"If he puts that on the internet, I swear to God I will murder both of you and make it look like a bloody accident."

"Ahh... BLOODY MURDER! ANYTHING BUT THAT. PLEASE, I HAVE WIFE AND KIDS!" Hi screamed with a fake girl voice.

"You do a bad impression of a lady."

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

"Whatever. How about we go to the Bunker. I miss Cooper." I said.

"I'm up for it." Hi said.

"I'm out." Ben said.

"What! Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just not up for it."

"Please come!" I said.

"I don't know."

"Please for me."

"Aww, Tory don't do that."

"Please..." I said like a little girl, doing my best puppy dog face."

"Alright. Fine."

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down.

Hi whistled and then said, "She can be _very _persuasive."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him.

"Ooh... and a feisty one too."

"Loser." I mumbled to him.

"Ben your girlfriend needs some cheering up." Hi said, smirking at him.

"Yeah, she sure does." Ben said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him.

Out of nowhere, for no particular reason at all, I leaned in and kissed Ben. I hope I wasn't turning into one of those prissy girls.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review if you want, but I'm not really counting on you guys actually reviewing cause a lot of people don't so I wouldn't be surprised if I had none by tomorrow!**

**By the way- If you read Beach Date, pretend that Tory didn't know that Ben liked her. I kinda wrote this story before that story but I lost my notebook that had this story in it but then I remembered that it was in my locker at school... so I just published that story but this one was supposed to come first!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Me, writing Virals fanfic is just a fun side project. I really want to read the real book but until I do read it... I'm just gonna be confused. I don't know what happened in the book, I don't know that many characters, it's just confusing! After I read the book, then I'll start updating more!**

Tory's POV

"Cooper!" I screamed before falling hard on the floor. Cooper loves to attack me when he sees me. It's nothing new but every time he does that it leaves a new scratch.

"He really loves you." Ben laughed helping me up.

"Yeah, well I was the one who saved him." I said getting up from the floor.

"Who could ever forget that?" Hi laughed sitting on the couch we put at the corner of the bunk house.

"Shut up. It if wasn't for me, Cooper could be who knows where!" I snapped at him.

"Well then, Snappy McSnapper." Hi said, acting scared.

"That makes no sense." I said, still laughing.

"What shall we do now?" Ben asked, changing the subject. Thank God.

"I don't know. Anyone wanna play truth or date?" Hi suggested.

"Sure." I said sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"I don't mind." Ben said sitting between me and Hi.

"So truth or dare?" Hi asked me.

"Hmm... dare."

Hi laughed. "Your never afraid to do anything! I dare you to do a front flip."

"But I don't know how to." I said glaring at him.

"Cartwheel?"

"Yeah."

I found a good spot behind the couch and I did cartwheel. My shirt went down a little, but I don't think anyone noticed. I hope.

"So... Truth or Dare?" I asked Ben, sitting down again.

"Truth."

"Hmm.. when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Ben looked kind of uncomfortable and Hi smirked.

"Uh, a few months ago. Before you came."

"Hmpph." I said thinking. He had a girlfriend before I came? What happened to them? No one ever mentioned it before.

"Anyway.. Truth or Dare?" Ben asked Hi.

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump up and down, patting your head, and rubbing your stomach for a minute."

"Piece of cake."

I was surprised. Hi didn't mess up once. That was pretty impressive. Other people mess up at least once.

"Tori's turn." Hi said, sitting down again. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Ben?" Hi asked.

I glared at him. Ben blushed a little, which was new.

"Well?" Hi asked, sounding impatient.

"I'll get back to you on that." I said looking down.

"Fair enough. Alright Ben's turn." Hi said smirking.

"Okay then..." I tried thinking of a question, but Ben having a girlfriend kept getting in the way. "What was your last girlfriends name?" I asked finally. My curiosity took over.

"I, uh, who wants to go to the beach?" Ben asked standing up.

"Answer my question first." I said getting up too.

"I, uh, well-" Ben sputtered.

"JUST TELL ME!" I screamed.

"Courtney..." He said quietly.

"Courtney? One of the tripod girls?"

"Yeah..."

"Wha- But, how?" I sputtered.

"I don't know. Don't ask. Let's just go to the beach." Ben said uncomfortably.

I was totally shocked. Ben going out with one of those sluts? It seemed impossible, but he just admitted it. I didn't believe him though. It was too... unpredictable. Unimaginable. What made him like them? They were a bunch of prissy girls, with enough makeup to start a store in a mansion. Every room had something in it. Eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner downstairs, along with the kitchen, and lip gloss, lip stick, blush, and foundation upstairs.

It was just too hard to believe it. Why?

"Hello? Earth to Tory? You still here?" Hi asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go home and change and then meet at the beach at 1. Tell Shelton too." I said rushing out the bunk house and running home.

I was still shocked but also mad. Mad at Ben.

**A/N: This is where Beach Date comes in. Like I said I wrote this before that, but then I lost this so I wrote that and then I found this again but I already published that so beach Date was supposed to be part 3 of this three-shot... **

**Also, I know that in Beach Date Tori and Ben admit that they like each other and that the guys don't know about them kissing or anything but thats because I modified that when I thought that this was lost forever so yeah.. Just go along with this. This story was supposed to come first but I guess since I published the other story first, this story is gonna be a before story. So this story is about what happened before Beach Date! **

**Hope you like this new chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!**


End file.
